Sk8ter Boi
by Inc0mplete
Summary: Because he wasn't good enough for her. *One Shot*


***Based off of Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne***

 **.**

"Lisanna, I really, really like you!"

The pinkette thrust a beautiful bouquet of red roses at the unsuspecting girl. She stared at the roses then back to the boy. "Natsu, I..." She bit her bottom lip, hesitantly taking a step backwards. Her eyes darted around to her friends who all looked at her suspectedly. She licked her lips and then took a deep breath. "Natsu, I...I can't," she said, wincing at how the words came out. The boy was shock in the least. He looked at her wide-eyed. "W-what do you mean?" Lisanna swallowed. She averted her eyes, not looking at the boy she called friend. "I mean I _can't."_

Natsu took a step forward. "But Lisanna! We've been friends for so long and I really like you!" He protested. Lisanna played with the hem of her skirt. "Natsu...I know we grew up together but look. I can't be seen with you. It's just...not acceptable. You're socially awkward, you still have braces and come on, you're a total geek. I can't go out with you Natsu. I have a reputation to uphold. I'm the captin of the cheerleading squad!" Natsu dropped the roses. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Did she really just say that she _couldn't_ go out with him because of reputation?!

"Awe is little Mister Dorky here in shock? You honestly thought that Lisanna would go out with you? HA! Gimme a break. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You have freaking pink hair! Pink! Don't even get me started on the way you dress," one of her friends sneered at him. Natsu flinched at the hard words and looked to Lisanna who guiltily looked towards the ground but didn't say anything against what her friend just said.

Natsu never felt more humiliated in his life.

.

Natsu felt his heart in his throat. The door was right behind him, all he had to do was turn around and run, but he didn't. Not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. Her cute face, her curious eyes held him in place and froze him. He couldn't move and he was pretty damn sure his face was all red. It has been a bit more than 4 years already ever since that incident in senior year. He was now in college, majoring in the arts. He met her on the first year. It was raining that day and he had knocked over her back, sending everything to the floor. He expected her to get angry but instead she just sighed, picked up her things and then introduced herself.

That was the birth of their friendship. She slowly gained his trust and became his best friend in their second year. He slowly realized he had feelings for her in their third summer and now was close to the end of March of their fourth year in college. Even though it had been four years since the Lisanna incident, he still couldn't muster up the courage to tell Lucy. I guess you could say that Lisanna pretty much killed all hopes of him getting together with a girl ever again, or at least confessing to a girl.

 _But this is Lucy,_ one part of his mind whispered to him.

 _Yeah, it's Lucy and she's perfect. How am I suppose to expect her to not reject me?_

 _You don't know if you don't try._

"Natsu? What did you want to tell me?" Lucy asked, gazing at her best friend.

He was sporting an unusual blush and avoiding eye contact with her. He looked like he was seriously going to run out of the room.

"Luce, look I...I...um, I." Natsu tried to force the words out of his mouth but they got lodged in the back of his throat. His cheeks were flaming now and he started to fidget a bit. Taking a deep breath, he tried again, "Lucy, I really...re-really..."

Lucy started to giggle. She couldn't help it! Here was the jokester and the carefree childish best friend she had stuttering and stammering. It was just so adorable. Natsu started to panic. Why was she laughing? "You know what Luce? I can't say it. I'll just leave now," he said awkwardly. He spun on his heels and was just about to open the door and run out when he felt arms wrapping around his waist and _oh my God._ Her chest was pressed against his back and her face was resting on his spine. "Where are you going Natsu? Didn't you have something to tell me?" She teased, her voice sending warm vibrations throughout his body.

"I-I...No," he stammered. Mentally, he groaned and cursed at himself. _Come on you stupid loser! Just confess to her or you'll never have a chance with her! Dumbass person,_ his conscience grumbled. _Well excuse me- Ugh now I'm talking to myself!_ His breathing stopped when he felt her hot breath through his thin shirt. "Oh really now Natsu?" She murmured. "Y-yeah. I mean, yes I d-don't have anything to say."

He didn't know if he felt relieved or sad when she let go of his waist and took a step back. He turned around and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Okay then. Bye Natsu! See you tomorrow. Don't forget we're meeting up with Gray at 12," she grinned. "Right," he said quietly. He watched as she disappeared into her apartment and sighed. Turning around, he faced the door once again. He hesitantly placed his hand on the doorknob.

 _No! What are you doing dumbass?! Don't leave! The worst thing she can do is reject you! ... and maybe call off your friendship...BUT! That's besides the point! Get your pink ass back to her!_

 _Exactly! She's going to reject me! Now leave me alone._

 _So this is it? You're just going to let Lisanna ruin your future forever? Fine._

Natsu stopped. He, his voice, whatever it was, was right. Was he going to let Lisanna ruin his chances with the girl he wanted to be with the most? No he wasn't. He was done living in the past. Taking a deep breath, he once again turned around and called out, "Hey Luce! I have something to say to you!"

.

"THank you everyone for coming!"

The crowd cheered loudly, excited and happy. The man on stage grinned widely, his guitar in hand and the mic in front of him. The concert had gone well, as usual. Many of his fans had shown up to see him perform and the night had been a blast. His eyes swept over his numerous fans and then a flash of white caught his eyes. It couldn't be. He squinted and almost fell when he saw who it was.

Lisanna.

He narrowed his eyes. He couldn't quite make out her face but he knew that it was her.

 _Tch. Get on with the show,_ his mind said.

"So, before we call it a night, I have big news to tell you all!" Natsu said loudly. The crowd had fallen silent. Smiling widely, he took a small step back. "As you all know, this is my 3rd tour already and I think it's safe for me to tell all of you this."

He pivoted so he was facing the back of the stage. "Lucy, you can come out now."

The crowd watched anxiously. Who was this "Lucy"? They got their answer. From the backstage emerged a blonde woman wearing a very simple white dress that fell to her knees. She walked nervously to Natsu who was beaming widely at her. When she stood next to Natsu, he wrapped an arm around her waist making her blush. "This is my girlfriend Lucy Heartfilia! We've been dating since our fourth year of college and I waited so long to tell you because she's shy and well, she didn't feel ready to tell all of you." The crowd broke out into hushed whispers.

Natsu handed the microphone to Lucy who secretly glared at him, making him grin sheepishly at her. "Um so hey guys. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, but you can just call me Lucy. I've been going out with this idiot for a while now. Sometimes I seriously wonder what I was thinking," she chuckled. The crowd giggled but otherwise said nothing. "Thank you all for showing him support throughout his career. You guys are seriously the best. You don't know how many nights he came home gushing like a girl in love about you guys and how awesome you are."

Natsu pouted at his girlfriend. "Luce~ Why you gotta embarrass me like that," he whined. The crowd stared at the couple in awe. Here they were, in front of like thousands of people yet they were not afraid to bicker and tease each other like normal people. "Thank you everyone!" The blonde said, bowing to the crowd. They erupted into cheers, happy for the couple.

Lisanna frowned. As she gazed upon the couple on stage, she couldn't help but think that it should have been her on the stage next to Natsu. What did Lucy have that she didn't?

 _A kind heart. She loved him for who he was. You rejected him because you wanted to save your reputation right? Well joke's on you because now look at him. He has everything. Money, fame, fans and most importantly, **love.** But I'm sure you still have your friends right?_

Lisanna bit her bottom lip. That was right. What right did she have next to him? She who humiliated him in front of all her friends. Why? So that she would look good and have a good reputation. With a sad frown on her face, she turned to leave to only bump into someone else. "I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "No, it's fine." A deep voice said. She looked up to see a guy with dark hair and green eyes. "I'm Bickslow. And you are...?" She smiled and extended her arm out. "I'm Lisanna. It's a pleasure to meet you."


End file.
